The Missing Tyke
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: The baby is missing?? How will the Charmed Ones save him? Will they be able to save him??


Disclaimer: Don't own the Charmed Characters. All Other Characters owned by me. Be warned that this may contain some spoilers.  
  
The Missing tyke  
  
Preface-  
  
A prophecy was set forth many years before. A baby girl was to be born on a day where all magic was gone. This baby was a powerful being. Enough so it would change the balance of good and evil forever.  
  
*** The morning after all magical beings lost their powers, and Piper and Leo's baby arrived six weeks early, surprisingly enough was a boy. The night before, the parents almost lost their chances to be parents, when two demons tried to steal the baby. The Charmed Ones successfully won the battle.  
  
Piper was awoken by the cries her son at 2:30am. She went into check on her son. When she came into the room, she quickly realized that they needed to go shopping, cause most everything was for a girl. As she got closer to the crib, she had another realization.  
  
"We're gonna need to redo the room or my son's gonna have a complex," she says chuckling.  
  
She looked down at her child and smiled. It had been a hard time getting pregnant, but she did, and she was proud to be a mommy.  
  
"There were just a few things missing from your birthday, which would have made it even more special.Maybe I can bring them to you, sometime."  
  
Piper wished to see her mother and grandmother, most of all Prue. She picked up her child and held him close to her chest, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
****  
  
Leo heard Piper get out of bed, so he followed her to the nursery. He stood in the doorway watching Piper bond with their child. He thought that it was a miracle. Even with Paige being born, he never really imaged that this could be a reality for him.  
  
A big smile crept on his face. Piper was jiggling the baby around softly as she turned around. She noticed Leo standing there in the door way with a smile on his face. She smiled back.  
  
"What a beautiful site," he said beaming.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Long enough," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh you," she said walking passed him a little embarrassed. "We'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to feed him."  
  
She began walking towards the door to go down to the kitchen; he asked her if she needed help.  
  
"I got it. You can feed him during the next feeding."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hurry back!"  
  
***  
  
Piper placed the baby in a bouncy seat. She smiled at the baby and gave him a toy to play with as she made his formula. As she began, Piper suddenly stopped. She began making something else entirely, not aware of what she was really doing.  
  
It took a few minutes more that it would have taken for the formula. She then poured it into a small bottle. Walked over to the baby and fed it to him.  
  
Before the baby was finished, he fell asleep. Piper then proceeded to clean up the kitchen. Once she was done, she looked around the kitchen. Noticed that the baby was a sleep. She remembered that he was hungry, and brought him down to feed him. Piper then realized that she began making the formula, but she doesn't remember anything after that.  
  
"Strange. One minute I was making the formula, and the next, the kitchen is cleaned up. Something is not right here."  
  
Piper looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 3am.  
  
"It was about 2:30 when I woke up, talked to Leo for a few minutes. So it had to be about 2:35. Then I came down here. So it would have only been about 2:40 at the latest. The formula only takes a few minutes to make. What happened to 15 minutes? I know it's not a long time, but when you don't know, it's just.Oh I'll worry about this later," she said yawning.  
  
She picked up the baby and headed back up stairs.  
  
*** The alarm went off at 7am. Piper shut off the alarm. Leo had been up already and orbed up there. After the baby switched their powers, she never questioned him where he went.  
  
She sat up and yawned as she stretched.  
  
Hmm. I slept all the way through the night. May he'll start sleeping through the night. She thought as she grabbed her robe and put on her slippers.  
  
Piper walked into the nursery, hoping to see her baby playing. When he wasn't there, she began to panic.  
  
"Where's my baby," she screamed.  
  
Paige was just walking down the hall to the bathroom, when Piper screamed. She quickly ran to Piper's room to check on her sister.  
  
"Piper, what is it? What's wrong?" Paige asked scared as she entered the nursery.  
  
"The baby.He's.He's m-m-missing," Piper stammered.  
  
"Don't panic. Maybe Phoebe has him or even Leo."  
  
"M-m-may-maybe," Piper stammered as she tried holding back her tears.  
  
"I'll go around the house."  
  
Paige helped Piper the couch nearby.  
  
"Don't panic, ok. I'm sure the baby is with Phoebe or Leo. I'll be right back."  
  
Paige quickly ran around the house. Looking in every room, even in the attic. Hoping and praying that the baby was with Phoebe, but she wasn't home.  
  
Paige started to panic as well, but then realized maybe the baby orbed someone and will or himself home anytime. Maybe Leo has him. She entered into the kitchen, there was a note hanging on the fridge. She hurried over to it.  
  
"Piper and Paige,  
  
I had to run into the office this morning, big meeting. Be home later.  
  
Love, Phoebe"  
  
The red head called out for Leo. A few minutes later, he orbed in behind her. "What did you need?" Leo asked Paige.  
  
When she didn't see the baby, she really started to Panic.  
  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
"What? I didn't have him. I checked in on him early this morning, and he was sleeping..What about Phoebe or Piper?"  
  
"No! Phoebe had to go in, and Piper is upstairs freaking out."  
  
"Oh god," He said orbing up to his bedroom.  
  
Piper had been sitting in the same position. She hadn't even moved an inch, or had she showed any emotion. Piper was in shock.  
  
He ran to her side.  
  
"Piper, it's ok, we'll get him back."  
  
"N-n-no, it isn't. I could have been there."  
  
"Stop! It's not your fault. Someone took our son."  
  
Piper finally cried and Leo held her tightly.  
  
*** Paige picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe said into her cell.  
  
"Phoebe," Paige said panicking.  
  
"Paige, what is it?"  
  
"You need to come home. It's an emergency."  
  
"Demon emergency? If it is, can you two can handle?"  
  
"What ever you want to call it, we need you. Especially Piper!"  
  
"What? Tell me now!"  
  
"The baby is missing. Please come home!"  
  
"He's missing? Oh no! Piper must be going out of her mind. I'll be there in a little while," she hung up.  
  
Phoebe grabbed her things, and headed out the door.  
  
"Ms Halliwell, where you going? Should I hold your calls?" Her secretary asked.  
  
She stopped and faced her secretary, "There's an emergency at home. I don't think I'll be back for the rest of the day. So who ever calls take a message."  
  
"Ok, Ms. Halliwell."  
  
She turned on her heel, and headed out the door, but was quickly stopped by her boss.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Phoebe?"  
  
"I've got a family emergency."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of them these days. What is it now?? You're nephew is missing??" She said sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes he is, now please move out of the way. My sister needs me."  
  
"I'll bet!"  
  
"Look, I don't have time for your sarcasm. If you want to fire me, then do so, but my nephew is missing. So could you just get out of my way?"  
  
"Uh-well, if you want to be that way about it."  
  
Phoebe just walked passed her, didn't even give her a second look.  
  
***  
  
Leo had orbed up there to find some information on his son's whereabouts. Paige had stayed with Piper, who had been sitting in the rocker in the nursery, holding one of the baby's onezies to her chest, rocking absently.  
  
She was hoping Phoebe would get there soon. Paige didn't want to leave her spot, and she wanted to check the book of shadows for some clues.  
  
"I'll call for the book," she said to Piper. "BOOK OF SHADOWS!"  
  
The book materialized from the attic to Paige's hands. She began flipping through the pages, but didn't have a clue what she was looking for.  
  
"Baby snatchers, come, where are you?"  
  
The pages began to move. She freaked, but realized this sort of thing happens when she and her sisters had a tough time finding things they can't locate. The page stopped on possession.  
  
"What do I need this for? No one is possessed."  
  
She turned the pages again, but it flipped back to that page.  
  
"Persistent aren't we??"  
  
The door slammed shut downstairs, breaking Paige's concentration.  
  
"PAIGE?" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Yeah, up in Piper's room."  
  
"Phoebe raced up stairs to Piper's room.  
  
"Where's Piper?"  
  
Paige gestured toward the nursery. Phoebe went into the nursery and saw Piper rocking back and forth.  
  
"OH honey," Phoebe ran to Piper and knelt down in front of her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Piper looked down at Phoebe, but then looks up towards the wall again.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked Paige walking out of the nursery.  
  
"I don't know.I've been looking in the book, and haven't come up with anything, other than possession, that keeps opening up to that specific page."  
  
"Hmm," Phoebe said walking towards Paige who was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.  
  
Phoebe sat on the couch next to Paige, as she handed the book to Phoebe. The page opened up to the possessing page once again.  
  
"I wonder what it could mean." Paige asked worriedly.  
  
Phoebe touched the page and instantly had a premonition. She saw Piper in the kitchen with the baby, making a potion, cleaning up after herself, then taking the baby upstairs to the nursery, and then handing the baby over to a demon. Then Piper goes back to sleep. End of premonition. When Phoebe came out of it, she was breathing heavily. They always seem to hit her pretty hard.  
  
"What is it, Pheebs?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Piper.I think she handed over the baby to a demon."  
  
"No! She'd never do that willingly."  
  
Phoebe listened intently to her sister. She knows Piper would never do that willingly. She looked down at the page, and back up at Phoebe.  
  
"Unless.she was possessed."  
  
"I guess, the book is never wrong."  
  
*** Sometimes after 10am, Leo orbed back, Phoebe and Paige had been back and forth, watching over Piper.  
  
The girls were looking through the book once again, when they noticed Leo orbing in.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Paige asked hoping he had.  
  
"Piper was indeed possessed. They can't explain how it happened."  
  
"That much we figured out from my premonition."  
  
"There's more!"  
  
"More?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"It seems, while being possessed, she made a power stripping potion and fed it to the baby," Leo told his sister-in-laws.  
  
"Oh no," Phoebe and Paige said in unison.  
  
"I saw that in the premonition, but I didn't know what it meant," Phoebe remembered.  
  
A worried look came over Leo's face. The thought of never seeing his child again crossed his mind.  
  
"Leo, we'll find him," Paige declared.  
  
"Phoebe checked for the demon she saw her premonition. After several minutes she located the demon and a folded up piece of parchment paper. She unfolded it, and read it out load.  
  
"When magic forces dark and light will cease to exist, for a magically baby girl shall be born to a Charmed One, the most powerful witch any will ever see, and her whitelighter, guardian angel. This child will do great things for the greater good, but if in the wrong hands could alter good, swaying it in the favor of evil."  
  
"That was a few days ago," Phoebe said, not quite understanding what the parchment paper was in the book. "This just gets stranger every time something new comes along."  
  
"We're going to have to get that child back," Paige says determined. "No matter what day or time that prophecy was for, the baby is still gonna be powerful, enough to change things."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Leo said in a sad ton. "The baby can sway the balances. Much like when you, Prue, and Piper when to the past to help bring Melinda into the world.Evil wanted her to. If that happened, you'd be evil now.The world would be in chaos. Same thing will happen if we don't get my son back!"  
  
Paige and Leo had a special bond. He was there for her since the beginning. He listened to her when her sisters wouldn't. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. She walked over to him to confront him.  
  
"Thanks, Paige, I needed to hear that," Leo hugged her back.  
  
He knew that his sister-in-laws wouldn't let them down; after all they were 2/3's of The Charmed Ones. The power of two will bring the baby home, Phoebe thought.  
  
Phoebe began to read more about the demon she saw in her premonition.  
  
"Uh, we've got a big problem," Phoebe says as she breaks the bonding moment.  
  
"What does that mean?" Leo asked coldly.  
  
"Well, uh.This demon is part human and darklighter."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Paige asked in bewilderment.  
  
Leo shot Paige a side long glace. She caught his meaning.  
  
"Oh! Yeah," Paige realized it was possible. "We'll, I never knew it was possible for a darklighter and a human, a human and a whitelighter yes."  
  
"Anything is possible," Phoebe joked to lighter the mood.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. He wanted to find his song, nor just for the greater good, but for Piper and himself. The girls knew the look; they get it from Piper from time to time.  
  
"Jeez, Ok," Phoebe says seriously. "Just trying to lighten the mood up."  
  
Phoebe began to read again.  
  
"Demon brokers chose magical babies and sell them to the highest bidders, and later turn them evil."  
  
"Doesn't sound familiar to me," Leo says. "Continue on."  
  
"Apparently this broker is in another realm.It's unattainable, unless you know the right channels," Phoebe finished reading.  
  
"What about orbing?" Paige asks hoping it was easy as that.  
  
"Hmm, well, I suppose so," Phoebe thought. "You did orb to the alternative reality that Cole created."  
  
The thought of Cole gave her shivers. The part of her life was closed. She's moved on. She'll always love him, but he hurt her far too much, to ever trust him in the end. Phoebe shook it off.  
  
"You stay with Piper, and Paige and I will orb to this demon."  
  
"We're gonna need a vanquishing spell," Paige realized, since they didn't have the power of three.  
  
"Good idea," Phoebe smiled.  
  
*** Leo went into the nursery to check on Piper. She was still distraught. He tried to get her to leave their bedroom, but she wouldn't budge. He was frustrated, he walked away. Leo never walked away from her, but he couldn't see his wife in pain.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were in the attic working on a spell to vanquish the demon and return the baby's powers.  
  
"I got a spell to return the baby's powers," Paige interrupted.  
  
"Let's here."  
  
"Magic forces, return what is lost."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but I had a spell similar to that, and everything returned that was lost." Phoebe chuckled.  
  
"Jeez, thanks!"  
  
"Just re work it and it'll be ok once it's finished."  
  
She remembered that there was a restore spell in the book of shadows, but it was in Piper and Leo's bedroom. She didn't want to disturb Phoebe, so she closed her eyes, and thought of the book. Called for it in her mind, and it materialized into her hands. Phoebe noticed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"We call upon the spirits, To undo dark magic's, Return what was lost in baby Halliwell.How's that?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Before Phoebe could finish her vanishing spell, Leo screamed. The two looked at one another in horror.  
  
"Leo," They yelled in unison.  
  
The girls quickly hurried downstairs. When they came to the bottom of the steps, Phoebe and Paige saw Leo with in arrow through his chest.  
  
"Oh my god, Leo," Paige said.  
  
"Stay back Paige," Phoebe raced to Leo's side.  
  
She pushed Leo on his side to check where the arrow exited as he yelled in pain.  
  
"This is gonna hurt, Leo," Phoebe said determined to save Leo.  
  
"Just do it," He told her firmly.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath.  
  
"1.2.3," Phoebe broke the arrow and ripped it from the front. "Paige get over here."  
  
Phoebe rolled Leo on his back. Paige rushed down at his side. Phoebe got ride of the arrow. She came back a few minutes later and knelt beside Paige.  
  
"Paige, you're his only hope, you've got to heal him," Phoebe believed.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it," Paige hesitated.  
  
"Dammit, try," Phoebe scolded.  
  
Paige placed her hands over Leo's wound, but she could only partially heal him. It had weakened her to much to try to finish it on her own. She never really was all that good at healing. Paige always needed Leo's help, if she needed to do it.  
  
"I-I can't finish."  
  
"You've done it before."  
  
Paige grabbed Leo's hand and she healed him, but it wasn't 100% healed. He was able to get up and move about, but was sore.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was walking out of the bedroom, and the darklighter surprized me. Didn't have time to orb away."  
  
The girls were fussing over him, which he didn't want right now.  
  
"Go check on Piper and then get the baby back," Leo said giving the orders.  
  
Paige and Phoebe rushed into the nursery. When they arrived, Piper wasn't in the rocking chair. Paige scanned the bedroom. She noticed that Piper was behind the couch.  
  
"Over here, Phoebe," Paige told her sister.  
  
They both rushed to Piper's side. The sisters helped Piper up and over to her bed.  
  
"Piper, it'll be ok. We'll bring the baby back," Phoebe promised her sister.  
  
"Please save him," Piper told her sisters.  
  
Leo slowly walked into the bedroom, in pain, as his sister-in-laws headed back up to the attic. He slowly sat next to Piper and held her tightly. She sobbed into his chest.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe quickly sat back down to finish her spell. It was almost complete when Leo got hit with the darklighter arrow. She went back to work on the spell. Soon, she had a spell that might just work.  
  
The Halliwell's knew that this someone was one step ahead of them, but the witches had to be smart and up one the demons. Paige began pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
"Ya know, just screw it, Phoebe," Paige told her sister. "The more we wait, the less time we'll have to find our nephew."  
  
Phoebe thought about it and realized that Paige was right.  
  
"You're right," Phoebe agreed. "I got part of the spell here, and it's almost done, it wouldn't take much to finish it."  
  
"We'll let's get going then," Paige said anxiously.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the attic entrance and yelled down to Piper and Leo.  
  
"Let's go," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand, and she thought of the baby and when she did get a picture, she then orbed with Phoebe to an old abandon barn, in the middle of no where.  
  
"Great Paige," Phoebe said annoyed. "Where are in the middle of a barn, who knows where!"  
  
"I never said my orbing was the greatest. We do usually get were we need to go," Paige joked.  
  
"No time for jokes," Phoebe grimaced. "Are you sensing him here?"  
  
Paige sense for her nephew, "Yeah, he's got be here. This is where I sensed him"  
  
Phoebe began walking about, but it appeared to be a normal barn to her. Paige went outside, but the place was also deserted. It looked like they hadn't even left their reality.  
  
"Nothing out there," Paige says entering the barn.  
  
"Hmm," Phoebe said scratching her head. "I can't for the life of me, figure this out."  
  
"Reveal what is there, not noticeable to a Charmed Ones eye," Paige chanted.  
  
The room began to reveal what it was hiding.A black-market.  
  
"A black-market?" Paige said in surprize.  
  
"We stumbled upon a black-market?" Phoebe mumbled grabbing Paige and ducking out of the way.  
  
"I never knew these existed in the world of magic," Paige whispered as she was checking things out.  
  
"That's the point, it's secretive. No one is supposed to know about them," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Just then a demon walked by with a baby. The girls hoped that it was their nephew.  
  
"Oh.OH.OH," Phoebe said recognizing the baby.  
  
"What do we do with the other demons, if they come by?" Paige wondered.  
  
"Nothing, unless, they attack," Phoebe says jumping out, startling the demon. "I think you have something that belongs to me."  
  
"Not any more witch," he sneered.  
  
"Now Paige, orb the baby to you," Phoebe demanded.  
  
"BABY," Paige yelled.  
  
The baby orbed into her arms. Phoebe kicked the demon a few times in the face. Long enough for her to run back over to Paige and the baby. She quickly pulled out her spell and began to chant.  
  
"Guided Spirits, here our plea, vanquish this demon.from our mists."  
  
The demon stopped in his tracks, and poof, he was gone in a flash of light.  
  
"That was easy," Paige joked as more demons came at them throwing energy balls at them.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Phoebe ordered as Paige, baby and Phoebe orbed back to the manor.  
  
The demons weren't to smart, cause they'd never seen witches that powerful before. They stood there scratching there heads wondering what happened there.  
  
*** Piper and Leo were asleep on their bed when Paige and Phoebe orbed in.  
  
"Aww, look, they are sleeping peacefully," Paige cooed.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Wakey, wakey! We've got someone who very much would like to see you."  
  
The couple quickly woke up. As Piper squinted to see who was standing there at the foot of her bed, Leo got out of bed.  
  
"Is it.?" He asked not sure what he was seeing.  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Paige smiled; glad to see her family back together. Piper slowly got out of bed with tears rolling down her face. She ran over to Paige, and Paige held out the baby for her to take. Piper's face brightens up. They had never seen her so happy in their entire lives. It was a good feeling knowing that they save their nephew.  
  
"My son," Piper smiled back at Paige.  
  
"Ya know, this kid is going to need a name soon," Paige joked sarcastically.  
  
Piper looked up seriously as she thought about it.  
  
"He does need a need. We've been calling him baby.Seeing our future, we just assumed it was a girl. We never dreamed that we'd have a boy. So a boys name never entered our minds."  
  
"We'll think of something, honey," Leo wraps his arms around Piper and his son.  
  
"The family bonding ended quickly when a demon materialized into the room. She went after Piper and the baby. Paige called out for the baby, and materialized in her hands. Piper, on the other hand, quickly lifted up her arms, and flicked her hands at the demon exploded right in front of her.  
  
"These demons think they can come into my home, they've got another thing coming!"  
  
"Now, there's our Piper," Phoebe cracked a joke.  
  
"Ha ha," Piper let out a fake laugh and rolled her eyes.  
  
Paige handed over the baby to Leo and Piper, and Phoebe and Paige left the room. Once they were downstairs and in the sitting room, the girls began talking.  
  
"I don't think we should tell Piper at all about what happened. I'm sure Leo will agree."  
  
"I think you're right Phoebe," Paige agreed. "What about the baby's powers?"  
  
"It'll be awhile before we can do anything, you know Piper, and she won't leave that baby alone."  
  
"That's true. But wouldn't the spell work, even though he's not right here?"  
  
"Yeah, it might. Let's try it!"  
  
Paige pulled the spell out of her pocket, and Phoebe grabbed some candles, and lit them.  
  
The sisters held hands, and began chanting.  
"We call upon the spirits, To undo dark magic's, Return what was lost in baby Halliwell"  
  
Phoebe burned the spell in the candle. All was quiet in the Halliwell house. The girls just hoped that the baby's powers returned.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Piper and Leo were in the sitting room, with the baby in a bassinet nearby. Paige came down the stairs, and Phoebe came in from the solarium.  
  
"So, what'cha gonna name the little tyke," Paige joked.  
  
"I've given this some thought.What about Wyatt for Leo, Matthew for Paige, and Halliwell for grams, Prue and Mom," Piper suggested.  
  
"Honey, I love it," Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Phoebe announced hugging Piper.  
  
"Me three," Paige said excited hugging both Piper and Paige.  
  
"How about you," Piper looks over at her son.  
  
He smiled back at his mommy.  
  
"Then it's settled, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she said with a smile.  
  
It's settled. Let's celebrate," Leo announced.  
  
The family was happier than they'd ever been. They were glad that Wyatt was home and safe. He'd grow up with knowing that he had the best aunts and the greatest parents in the world.  
  
The End 


End file.
